


A Cold Blade

by samidha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Monsters, monsters being monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-24
Updated: 2011-02-24
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/samidha
Summary: Sam is getting the civilians to safety. Dean is...being Dean.





	A Cold Blade

Dean pulled the machete up and through, felt the crunch of bone vibrate up the weapon and into his hands. As soon as the head swung free of the body he pulled back, allowed himself a shiver. These were murderers, he reminded himself, and definitely not vegetarians. He thought back to the sight of the three girls kept for bloodletting in the back of the barn, away from all contact except when they were being bled. His stomach turned. His thoughts momentarily followed Sam, who left an hour ago with the civilians, bringing them to safety.


End file.
